Flare Gun MK3
(through Fireside Santa's Gear) |image = Original skin= |-| Bright Yellow skin= |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 4 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Launcher |currency = Paid |Level Prerequisites? = None}} IMG_3725.PNG|The weapon's crosshair is very similar to the Semi-Automatic Sniper! IMG_3744.PNG|Using the scope can get very accurate shots! IMG_3746.PNG|The weapon's flare would still stick onto the opponent for a few seconds. Fgmk3inmenu.jpeg|The Flare Gun MK3 in the menu. Fgmk3withfsbundle.jpeg|The Flare Gun MK3 with the Fireside Santa Gear. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 11.14.21 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 11.14.27 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). The Flare Gun Mk3 is a fairly-odd weapon that was first introduced in the Winter Camp 2016; despite its appearance, its actually NOT a Heavy Weapon, but rather classified as a combination of a Launchers and a "Rocket-type" weapon (with a scope)! It has excellent Damage and Range, along with a greatly accurate capabilities coupled with moderate Agility. Strategy Run And Gun: This strategy has it perks and downsides with the weapon. The perk is that you can "free-shooting" any opponent if aimed correctly at them, along with its own "built-in" auto-aim, but the downside is that your movement speed might make you vulnerable against some weapons. So, wear at least one Agility boosting armor, for faster movement. Be sure to strafe when you see enemies, and use the Circle around tactic. Camping: This may or may not be a good idea with this weapon, since the flares don't hit the enemy instantly. Use Health boosting gears, so that you won't get killed by enemies easily. Pick a good spot, and if possible, use Spotter to know the enemy's location so you'll be able to know where they'll be. If possible, use your scope, so you can make for more accurate shots at long range. Analysis Advantages * Inflicts high damage, allowing it to eliminate even some of the most armored enemies. * Infinite Range. * Fairly Quick Reload. * Has 4 flares, and unlike the previous version, if you missed your shot the first time, now you'll have the chance to kill them better with the remaining ammo! * It has a fully-functioning scope, so you can get headshots with this as well! * Auto aim is present. * Can be buffed by the 'WASP' Helmet thanks to the new classification system (if needed) to take down foes with very high Health (most likely some of the Elite Enemies! Disadvantages * The bullet moves fast, but doesn't hit the enemy instantly; thus long range kills can be quite difficult. * Even with two bars of Agility, its slow movement speed can makes you vulnerable to certain weapons. * Nonetheless, it still has very limited ammo capacity despite its effectiveness. Trivia * It's 's the first "heavy weapon" to have a scope. * Oddly, this weapon counts as a Launcher Weapon instead of a Heavy Weapon, because it can be used with the Ghost Armor. * Oddly, when reloading, there is no magazine clip being taken out or ammunition being inserted. * This weapon shares the same reload animation with both the Explosive Minigun and the Fireworks Cart. * It has a chance to trigger a post-explosion which the flare that hit the enemy burst, dealing the same damage to the enemy as the bullet does. See Also * Flare Gun * Flare Gun MK2 * Dual Flare Gun Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Flare Weapons Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons